Retrato Humano
by Bella RM
Summary: Duas pessoas, o mesmo reflexo." Kaulitz's Twincest


**Olá, antes de mais… peço desculpa pelo tamanho da ff e espero que o facto de ser um pouco =X maior do que a maioria não seja problema, mas eu posso explicar, aqui a Jasmin tem um grave problema, eu não sei escrever coisas pequenas. E portanto algo que começou em duas paginais de Word acabou em 6 - - '**

**Agora… outra coisa, eu sei que é provavelmente o tema mais cliché que poderia a haver, mas mal li a temática do concurso a minha cabeça fez uma ff de imediato, e não consegui resistir em escrevê-la. Não sei se consegui dar a volta a esse facto, mas tentei ser original. **

**Espero que gostem e anseio ler os vossos comentários sinceros. **

**Nome da One-shot: Retrato humano**

**Autor: Jasmin**

Não sei bem o que me aconteceu, não sei bem o que se passou, mas sei que mesmo que não volte a sorrir por nenhum outro motivo, ele dar-me-á uma eterna felicidade.

Uma felicidade inata, uma felicidade que só ele sabe dar. Uma felicidade que nasceu connosco e ninguém nos vai tirar. Podemos estar longe fisicamente, longe até do pensamento um do outro, aturdidos pelo mundo louco que nos envolve, mas dois corações que começam a bater em conjunto hão-de bombear sangue em simultâneo para toda a vida, não?

Eu sinto que sim, e o ultimo olhar dele dizia o mesmo.

Desde o dia em que a humanidade nos fez seguir caminhos opostos… que o meu corpo e a minha vida ficou dormente, deambulando pela vivencia do quotidiano como se duma marionete se tratasse. Sorrio, é certo, mas nunca mais ninguém verá o brilho do meu olhar como ele via, nunca mais ninguém ouvirá o som da minha gargalhada como ele ouvia. Porque só ele me provoca esse estado de êxtase, esse estado de pura alegria e insanidade feliz.

Sinto-me suspirar, enquanto abro a porta da minha casa nos subúrbios de Munique, mudei-me para cá logo após o fim da nossa banda, de inicio vagueei no meu próprio espírito, tentando encontrar algo que me servisse de ocupação, acabei por dedicar-me à música na sua vertente mais técnica, tirei uns quantos cursos e apliquei-me a sério nisso, depois o meu fascínio pelo violino bateu-me fortemente e aqui estou eu. A escola de artes está a prender toda a minha força e inspiração.

Vivo sozinho, a minha mãe ainda me visita e o Georg a mesma coisa, já não vejo o Gustav há um bom tempo, mas mantemos contacto telefónico.

Como habitual, entrei, deixei as sapatilhas à porta, tal como o casaco e fui à cozinha, peguei numa barra de cereais e dirigi-me ao meu quarto.

Nem um vestígio de algum dia ter sido uma celebridade, nem um vestígio de um dia ter sido vocalista de uma banda conhecida em quase todos os continentes.

Preparava-me para me deitar na minha cama tentando compenetrar-me na boa sesta que ia fazer depois de comer aquele snack, quando ouvi tocarem à campainha.

Quem seria?

Pousei a barra de cereais na secretária, levantei-me, arrastando-me até à porta, completamente à nora de quem seria e abri-a, dando de caras com um desconhecido, que pela identificação era dos correios.

- Oh olá, boa tarde…

- É o Sr. Bill Kaulitz?

- Sou sim.

- Tenho uma entrega para si.

- Oh... pra mim? – Não estava nada à espera, senti as minhas sobrancelhas levantarem-se em simultâneo e endireitei a minha postura, evidenciando o meu estado de curiosidade.

- Sim. Poderia assinar aqui por favor? – Recebi a plaqueta com um papel nas minhas mãos e peguei na caneta que o carteiro me entregou, assinei e voltei e entregar-lhe o documento, recendo por fim uma caixa. Quando levantei o olhar, o homem já se tinha voltado e rapidamente pronunciado um bom fim-de-semana. Nem me preocupei em ponderar a pouca educação do carteiro, dado a minha ânsia de saber do que se tratava aquele embrulho.

Tinha mais ou menos o comprimento de uma folha A4 com a espessura de cerca de 5 centímetros.

Gott fiquei imensamente curioso.

Depois de fechar a porta com o pé, voltei ao quarto já a retirar o papel de cor carne, e desarrumado como me tornei atirei-o para cima da secretária. Quando me dei conta do que fiz sorri. Certamente o Tom iria ficar aborrecido e iria resmungar comigo. Conseguia ouvir a voz dele a dizer-me que devia de ser como ele, organizado.

Suspirei e voltei novamente a minha atenção para o embrulho.

A caixa de cartão foi aberta rapidamente e quando vi o conteúdo quase senti o coração parar, ou melhor, ele falhou uma batida, garantidamente.

Com as mãos trémulas, visivelmente mais parecidas com as do Tom, devido à inexistência de verniz, retirei uma espécie de álbum da caixa e pousei-o no meu colo, sem saber o que pensar ou fazer.

Tinha uma capa preta, e a letras cinzentas, que eu tinha a certeza serem escritas pelo Tom, dizia "Kaulitz Zwillinge".

Depois de "acariciar" a capa, abri-a com cuidado e senti um sorriso emocionado formar-se na minha face, a saudade preencher o meu peito e dor da ausência do meu irmão inebriar-me a mente.

Estava a olhar para uma foto, uma foto do dia do nosso nascimento. Estávamos num berço de lençóis brancos e cobertor azul, os fatos identificavam-nos, ou talvez não, visto que não consegui entender qual dos bebés eu era. Sabia apenas que um vestia verde e outro azul. Mas foi então que percebi. Eu era o de verde. Humedeci os lábios, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas formarem-se nos meus olhos.

Era incrível que com apenas um dia de vida, o Tom já se mostrava protector. Ambos deitados de lado, virados um para o outro. As minhas pequenas mãos encolhidas no meio de nós, provavelmente triste por ter saído do quentinho e aconchegante interior da minha mãe. Ri-me com este pensamento.

Mas o Tom não. O Tom estava visivelmente relaxado, deitado quase todo esticado, mostrando o quão compridos nascemos os dois, uma mãozinha ao lado das minhas e a outra sobre o meu pequeno ombro, era como se eu involuntariamente me quisesse proteger nele e ele correspondesse perfeitamente a essa necessidade.

Virei a página. Observei meticulosamente as fotografias que se seguiram e identifiquei várias características nossas em bebés que permaneceram com o tempo. Desde expressões alegres a tristes e ao facto de termos um contacto muito próximo.

Passando as fotos dos primeiros meses de vida, cheguei à foto do nosso primeiro aniversário, completamente alheios a tudo, lá estávamos nós, rodeados de presentes, sem a mínima noção do que aquilo significava.

Não posso dizer com certezas, porque não me lembro, mas pelo olhar que trocávamos no instante da foto, certamente estávamos a pensar se não estaríamos a olhar para um espelho. Éramos exactamente iguais. E estávamos muito mais preocupados com isso do que com o facto de haver uma cambada de adultos a bajular-nos e a adorar-nos, sufocando-nos de beijos e carinhos.

Mais à frente, os primeiros anos de escola, naquela época em que ambos gostávamos de lá estar, naquela época em que tudo era uma descoberta e que começamos realmente a tomar um partido especial da nossa capacidade de nos entendermos sem nos pronunciarmos.

Algumas das fotos mostravam as pequenas diferenças a surgir, mas mesmo assim, os sorrisos eram iguais. Os olhos a mesma coisa. E mesmo que não fossem, o sentimento que eles expressavam seria o mesmo.

Oh meu deus, mal vi aquela fotografia as lágrimas de emoção, passaram de imediato a lágrimas provocadas pelas minhas gargalhadas.

O momento que me recordei tinha sido provavelmente o mais assustador e intenso da nossa infância. Devíamos ter cerca de 9 anos, numa noite de verão como tantas outras apanhamo-nos acordados às escondidas da mãe e resolvemos fazer das nossas. Sabíamos que não podíamos, mas mesmo assim fomos para a sala e ligamos a televisão. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que o Tom estava a pensar e não fiz nada para evitar, porque eu próprio morria de curiosidade. Mal ele encontrou o canal certo, lembro-me de olharmos nervosos um para outro e para espanto dele, que vi no seu olhar, eu fui o primeiro a colocar a minha pequena mão dentro das calças.

Bom… o que me marcou mesmo, foi a partilha, a descoberta, a intensidade de apreciar um momento peculiar das nossas vidas, em conjunto, em simultâneo, quase da mesma forma, como se eu visse nele a mim próprio… assim… como… um retrato.

Vi nele a minha expressão assustada, curiosa e excitada. Ok, talvez seja um pouco estranho recordar estes momentos, mas eu sei que aquela fotografia foi tirada nessa mesma tarde durante uma das nossas palhaçadas no pátio, poucas horas antes de estaremos os dois, naquela sala, a experimentar sensações dos nossos corpos pela primeira vez.

Depois de recuperar das dores abdominais causadas pelas minhas risadas continuei a desfolhar o álbum.

Entre momentos divertidos e alguns mais emocionados, percebi que o Tom tinha feito aquele álbum exactamente a pensar nos momentos mais marcantes para os dois, momentos que na sua maioria só os dois saberíamos identificar, que demonstrassem as nossas similaridades e ao mesmo a forma como elas tinham evoluído.

Procurei entre as páginas que correspondiam ao início da nossa adolescência a época em que o Tom teve a sua primeira na namorada. A minha expressão mudou de imediato, sentindo a recordação da época mais solitária da minha curta vida, sentindo o meu estômago contorcer-se com tais lembranças, pensando em como me tinha afastado do Tom e como isso me tinha doído. Foi involuntário, é certo, mas afastei-me dele para me defender mesmo sem saber que o tinha feito.

Senti os nossos reflexos desfocarem-se.

Ele estava a mudar e eu não.

E aquela foto, tirada no dia em que fizemos 14 anos explicitava isso muito bem.

Os nossos olhares não eram os mesmos, tal como a postura, a cumplicidade dos gestos estava apagada e eu sabia que a discussão anterior àquele momento era a razão. Na altura não conseguia precisar porquê, mas hoje sei que o ciúme e a inveja me dominaram e me impediram de ser ponderado, ao fim ao cabo, era apenas uma criança.

Avancei, deixando para trás aquelas páginas e finalmente cheguei aos momentos altos da música. De início, a insegurança, inexperiência e ansiedade pairava sobre os nossos rostos, e apesar de termos algumas diferenças de estilo, a demonstração de sentimentos era peculiar e só nossa.

Só eu entendia o que queria dizer aquele insistente movimento de lábios, como se ele estivesse com sede, sim, eu sei parece cómico, contudo ele apenas estava cansado mas atendo à entrevista. Sabia quando ele estava prestes a falar, porque ele parava qualquer movimento impaciente que estivesse a fazer, ponderava e depois falava. Sabia que ele tinha o hábito de alisar as sobrancelhas, mesmo por baixo das fitas quando se sentia tenso. Sabia que ele começava a perder a atenção nas coisas quando remexia as mãos e quando estava acanhado, arranjava a roupa, remexendo nas calças, no bordo do casaco ou na ponta do boné, por vezes, se estivesse sentado reposicionava-se. E eu via isso porque ele era como se eu olhasse para um retrato meu, a partir das características eu entendia o que ele sentia no momento, como se vasculhasse na minha mente e ao olhar a foto que ele era de mim me lembrasse o que o levara a reagir assim.

Entre sorrisos infindáveis pelo nosso sucesso, via cansaço, aborrecimento, até sono, vontade de estar longe e numa delas lembrei-me de que o Tom e eu estávamos esfomeados. Ri-me com esta lembrança, mas mais uma vez havia um lado mau por detrás daqueles instantes únicos.

Depois de matar-mos a nossa fome no buffet luxuoso da festa, acabamos a noite no salão ao som de boa musica e na companhia gente bonita, entre essas pessoas, o meu irmão encontrou alguém que lhe agradou. Foi com desagrado que o vi, trocar beijos escaldantes com a rapariga e levá-la para o quarto de hotel. Ainda hoje prefiro não pensar para além do momento da festa, ignorando o tempo que eles passaram juntos dentro daquela suite.

Guardei o meu desagrado e dor, como que escondido na face reversa daquelas fotografias, não a deixando transparecer nem ao meu gémeo, dei-lhe apenas a minha alegria e amor, porque ele merecia isso e muito mais.

Estava a chegar ao final daquelas folhas, sentindo agora, um sorriso que já não sabia poder desenhar no meu rosto passear-se na minha face, face esta que depressa foi assaltada de lágrimas quando vi a penúltima fotografia.

Estávamos bem próximos, a posar para a foto tirada pelo Tom memorizando os nossos sorrisos para a eternidade, era mais um grande momento na carreira, mais um dos vários prémios que recebemos. E aquela noite tornou-se realmente na mais inesquecível e marcante das nossas vidas.

**Flashback**

- Oh Bill podes largar-me, que eu tou bem… – Dizia o Tom, enquanto eu o ajudava a entrar no quarto, às 6 da manhã, evitando que ele caísse no chão embriagado e adormecesse.

- Sim, eu sei, Tom… – Respondia-lhe eu, segurando-o pela cintura, enquanto fechava a porta da suite e o puxava para o wc.

Acabei por o despir, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não apreciar o seu corpo escultural e colocá-lo no banho.

- Bill! Está gelada! – Gritou ele com a voz estremunhada fazendo-me rir.

- Tem de ser Tom…

- Porquê?

- Porque não há agua quente… vá… mantém-te aí debaixo… – Disse eu controlando o riso o mais que podia.

- Oh Bill, eu posso estar bêbedo, mas não sou estúpido! – Desatei a rir, ia responder-lhe quando ele me agarrou na t-shirt e me puxou para o interior da cabine. Assustei-me com o gesto repentino, mas acolhi o corpo dele nos meus braços, tal como ele fez com o meu. A água gelada escorria pela minha roupa, chegando à minha pele, mas o meu interior ardia. – Tenho frio, Bill… – Ouvi-o murmurar de encontro ao meu pescoço, sentindo-o tremer encostado a mim. As minhas mãos nas costas nuas do meu irmão estavam a escaldar e a causa era o meu coração que bombeava sangue a uma velocidade alucinante.

Levei uma mão à torneira e desliguei a água, já devia ter sido suficiente.

Sem o olhar peguei numa toalha e enxuguei-o, desde a cabeça, ao tronco, passando pelo ventre e pernas, não havia pudores, éramos iguais. Quando me preparava para lhe colocar a toalha à volta da cintura para que ele se pudesse vestir e depois repousar, ele sem falar levou a mão ao meu peito e fez-me olhá-lo. Gott que lindo que ele ficava molhado.

- Não podes ficar assim. – Engoli em seco e observei a mão máscula dele brincar com o botão das minhas calças, senti-me palpitar e o meu coração disparou, a minha boca secou, as minhas mãos gelaram, os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiaram-se e a minha respiração iniciou um compasso mais apressado do que o normal. Segui a linha do pulso dele, o antebraço, o cotovelo, o braço, o ombro, deliciei-me com a musculatura perfeita daquele membro superior, brilhante, consistente, de traços tão delicados quanto fortes e depois de um pescoço apetecível centrei-me nos olhos, evitando os lábios a todo o custo.

- Eu vou-me trocar, não te preocupes… – Balbuciei, tentando não me engasgar.

- E não queres ajuda? – Ouviu-o perguntar sem conseguir acreditar, pestanejei e foi ainda mais chocado que o vi rodar o piercing com aquela língua de aspecto delicioso. Voltei a engolir em seco e fiquei a olhá-lo estático, sem reacção. – Que foi? Tens vergonha? Não me digas que tens medo que seja mais pequena que a minha? – Vi-o rir-se, com aquele sorriso aberto, intenso e ao mesmo tempo determinado e inocente. Nem conseguia articular uma resposta, os meus sentidos estavam completamente despertos para e apenas ele e o que ele estava a fazer.

Vi a outra mão dele encaminhar-se para o cós das minhas calças, mas não mexeu nelas, as mãos dele depois de eu o ver humedecer os lábios deslizaram para o interior da minha t-shirt molhada e por pouco não me senti desfalecer, quando ele as abriu sobre a minha pele, subindo-as pelo meu tronco gelado e levando a peça de roupa com elas. De boca entreaberta tentando não alterar demasiado a minha respiração, elevei os meus braços e deixei-o retirar-me a t-shirt.

Olhámo-nos intensamente e pela primeira vez não lhe consegui ler o olhar, não, esperem, consegui, mas estaria mesmo a ler, desejo? Paixão?

Teria sido eu que tinha bebido?

A minha mente não permaneceu nestas dúvidas durante muito tempo, porque as mãos dele desapertando os botões das minhas calças impediram-me de formar mais qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente. Depois de as abrir com cuidado, deixou-as cair no chão e olhou-me, examinando-me.

- Somos mesmo iguais… – Sorri-lhe involuntariamente e dei por mim a comparar os corpos, não éramos assim tão parecidos… ou seria eu que andava demasiado atento ao crescimento muscular dos peitorais dele? Ou dos abdominais sensualmente bem mais definidos que os meus? Bom… à parte disso éramos realmente muito parecidos, e à parte das minhas tatuagens… e à parte dum tom um pouco mais dourado na pele dele… hum… estávamos um pouco diferentes, pronto. Acabei por me descalçar e envergonhado retirar os boxers, era visível o estado em que tinha ficado, para meu espanto, choque, perplexidade ele não reagiu àquilo, puxou-me para dentro do cubículo e ligou a água, temperou-a e depois de pronta colocou o meu corpo por baixo do chuveiro. Sem me deixar movimentar, colocou os meus cabelos para trás, passando as mãos delicadas e masculinas na minha face e nos meus ombros, ocasionalmente. Estava eu, completamente sem capacidades para pensar no que estava a acontecer, e a desfrutar da água morna a bater na minha pele, quando ele deixou de me tocar. Afastei o rosto da água, esfregando os olhos e contemplei-o.

- Que tens? – Ele estava em frente a mim na mesma, mas o seu olhar estava preso ao próprio baixo ventre, segui-lhe a linha ocular e senti um formigueiro intenso no fundo do meu abdómen. Escapou-me um sorriso e pegando no pulso dele firmemente, puxei-o para mim.

Ficamos colados. Sentindo todas os pedaços da parte frontal dos nossos corpos.

Os peitos mexiam descompassadamente em simultâneo.

O ar que expelíamos da boca, unia-se num só dada a distancia que tínhamos entre nós e os nossos narizes estavam a meros milímetros, narizes esses perfeitos, e mais um ponto em comum.

**Fim do Flashback**

O que se seguiu excedeu expectativas, sonhos, imaginação, tudo.

Entre meras sensações físicas eclodiu algo mais nobre que o amor, mais forte e poderoso que a paixão, mais arrebatador do que o desejo.

E foi também o acontecimento que nos levou a olharmos um para o outro e entender que talvez não pudéssemos mais permanecer na mesma moldura. Acabamos por nos separar, alegando uma discussão sem reconciliação.

Um retrato é algo que nos mostra, num determinado momento, reflecte expressões e situações, momentos marcantes por diversos motivos ou simplesmente porque alguém se lembrou de o guardar para a prosperidade.

Quando cheguei à última apenas vi uma página em branco.

Achei estranho, de todas as páginas do álbum nenhuma estava em branco, excepto…

No fundo da folha, escrito a caneta preta dizia:

"Não és o único que se esconde no reverso da moldura."

Se antes estava chocado com a situação, agora senti tudo desabar, eu sabia que se eu era capaz de esconder a dor e frustração de não o ter, ele também deveria esconder os sentimentos que tinha por mim. Mas nunca raciocinei a ponto de chegar a essa conclusão agora tão óbvia. Que fazer agora? Não sei… Procurá-lo? Possivelmente. Está demasiado evidente de que esta última página tem de ser preenchida…

Fechei o álbum e deitei-me na cama apreciando o tecto com o coração bater fortemente no meu peito, não tinham sido os retratos que tinham feito o meu coração bater daquela forma, mas sim o facto de chegar à ilação de que o meu melhor retrato era uma pessoa e ela chama-se Tom Kaulitz.


End file.
